


yours truly, truly yours

by flightofcuriosity



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Letter writing era, M/M, Pre-Canon, Trans Hermann Gottlieb, Trans Newton Geiszler, epistolary PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:34:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25506013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flightofcuriosity/pseuds/flightofcuriosity
Summary: Newton's very excited reply to Hermann's latest letter...
Relationships: Newton Geiszler/Hermann Gottlieb
Comments: 8
Kudos: 22





	yours truly, truly yours

Dear Hermann,

Let me tell you, when I tore open your letter in the hallway in front of my mailbox I nearly choked! Mrs Goldman from upstairs almost had to Heimlich (well let’s call it abdominal thrusts, down with eponyms and if they ever try to name a thing after me I beg you to stop them at all costs) me! Anyway, I told her not to worry, gave my love to her adorable new poodle, and pretty much ran all the way up six flights of stairs - which was a real sacrifice in my binder (yeah, yeah, I can hear your voice - or I guess not your voice, but your general words and tone - in my head as I write this, which reminds me of why I’m writing this and oh my God, Hermann!), but worth it - so I could reread those first lines again. And dude, was I glad Mrs Goldman was out for a walk because the noise I made reading your words would have ruined the uneasy truce we’ve upheld since I started asking her for baking tips. 

I can’t believe you attached your proof on the Drift Theorem in the same letter, and maybe I’m being charitable because of the endorphins your letter has coursing through my system but it seems better reasoned than usual. I’ll check it again tomorrow, but you definitely missed a bit on the impact of epigenetics in your calculations. 

Anyway, you have no way of proving I did as you asked, but you know I’m a terrible liar, so I hope you’ll believe me that even though I did let my hand briefly drift (heh) down to my fly, I managed to restrain myself until you gave me permission to jerk off. Which I did, sitting right where I’d dropped to the floor to catch my breath and read the rest of your letter. Fuck. Honestly, that’s all the words I have left when I’m reminded of what you can do to me with just a few sentences. The thought of you smirking as you read what you do to me has me getting hard already. 

So, Hermann, I did not touch myself while I pictured you kissing the back of my neck, and I did not touch myself when you told me you wanted to tease me until I begged. And honestly, I may have whimpered a “please, Hermann,” when you told me how you would kiss the inside of my thigh. Does that count as begging? 

Can you imagine that? Watching me fall to pieces, not even able to make it to - as you would say - a decently private place? Of course, once I’d gotten that first orgasm out of my system I would be sooooo good to you, Hermann. I’d help you get comfortable on my couch (I promise, it’s a good couch, it’s like the biggest investment in my apartment) and you could put your leg up. And then… I want to undress you, layer by layer, button by button (but you could have blankets if you needed them, I know you get cold!)... Listen to the way your breathing changes as I kiss your neck and your chest. I bet you’d blush so prettily too when I do it! 

Remember when we had that long, mutually curious and absolutely without ulterior motives (or at least, on my part the only ulterior motive was to learn more about how you experience sexuality) about our sex toys? You mentioned how your strap-on made you feel so powerful and honestly, that turned me on  a little  a lot. Obviously, being a gentleman (hah!), I didn’t tell you then but now… Well. I want to kiss every part of you, find out the places that make you squirm and moan, until I’m kneeling between your knees. I want to kiss your thighs the way you just treated mine and tell you how much I adore your body. And then I want to take your dick into my mouth and suck you off while you tell me how good I am, how amazing I make you feel, how much you want me, while you curl your fingers in my hair and pull it. Tell me where you want me to put my hands. Tell me how you want me to fuck you. You know I’ll give you anything you desire.

… Wow. So I had to put this letter down for a bit.  


You know I look forward to your response, and am counting the days until we’ll be in San Francisco together in just a few short months (well, to be honest, unbearably long months). No one makes me feel the way you do, I hope that’s not too forward. You really do need to reevaluate your epigenetics paragraph, it’s a mess. You can find my suggestions on the next page. You’re really sexy, but that doesn’t mean I’ll go easy on your science, dude. 

Xx

Newt 

**Author's Note:**

> For being the first porn I've published online I had to go and make it this kind of disjointed letter writing style '':). But honestly, having ADHD, this is kind of what sex feels like all the time for me (sexting or in person), and I feel like it suits Newt's personality of being all over the place (trans adhd icon, i don't make the rules). I used language I would be comfortable using for myself as a transmasculine person. 
> 
> Anyway letter writing is sexy, letter porn is sexy, James Joyce's letter porn is not My Cup Of Tea but it is sweet how much love for his wife shows through them, and I think it's a shame we don't have her letters. 
> 
> Feedback is much appreciated!


End file.
